All About Jimin
by jiminKai
Summary: just oneshoot story about Jimin and the bangtan, especially Kookmin, Yoonmin and Vmin
1. Chapter 1

kookmin drabble 2

Seoul sudah beranjak larut malam, saat jungkook melihat jam kecil dimejanya, jarum pendeknya sudah menunjukkan angka dua pagi dan dia masih terjaga. Jungkook belum memejamkan matanya sejak kembali dari latihan dengan grupnya, didepannya ia masih bergelut dengan sebuah kertas yang sama. Menghapalnya berkali-kali dan mencari nada yang tepat. Tidak sekali ia melakukan hal seperti ini, sudah beberapa kali jungkook memilih tidur lebih lambat dari teman-temannya yang lain hanya untuk membuat cover lagu yang bagus untuk fans mereka. Terkadang, jimin mengeluhkan karena waktu jungkook untuk istirahat menjadi berkurang karena hal ini, tapi kadang jimin juga mengeluh karena jungkook akan sulit bangun nantinya.

Jungkook menghela nafas, ia tak bisa menemukan nada yang tepat. Jika ia hanya mengcovernya persis sama dengan aslinya maka tidak akan ada yang special meskipun jungkook tau fans mereka akan senang-senang saja kalau jungkook mengcovernya dengan aslinya. Tapi bagi jungkook, mengcover lagu bukan hanya tentang nada yang sama atau harus lebih bagus dari yang aslinya, jungkook ingin ada nyawa baru dalam lagu yang ia bawakan untuk fansnya. Terlebih bagi jungkook, lagu yang ingin ia cover saat ini sangat seseorang sukai dan jungkook ingin membuatnya bahagia dengan memberi warna baru akan lagu ini.

Pada akhirnya ia beranjak menuju ruang tengah dan kembali duduk disofa, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Kemudian memasang earphonenya dan memutar sebuah lagu. Jungkook terlalu larut hingga dia tak menyadari jimin keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat yang dilakukannya. Jimin memang tidur tadi, tapi tiba-tiba saja terbangun. Melihat jungkook diruang tengah, jimin menghela nafas. Sudah beberapa kali dia tau kalau jungkook tak tidur hanya demi mengcover lagu, dan jimin mengira sekarang ini jungkook ketiduran ditempat yang salah. Tapi mendengarnya menggumam, menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara lirih, jimin salah mengira, jungkook belum tidur sama sekali, kenapa bocah itu sangat keras kepala. Jimin sudah memperingatinya berkali-kali kalau jungkook harus tidur saat yang lain juga tidur, jungkook harus menyimpan energinya untuk hari besok. Kegiatan mereka bukan hanya tentang latihan dance, pemotretan ataupun berdiri diatas panggung, jimin khawatir jungkook terlalu lelah dan sakit nantinya. Tapi jungkook tetaplah jungkook yang sulit dikasih tau.

Jadi daripada memarahinya dan menyuruhnya cepat tidur yang jimin yakin jungkook tak akan menurutinya, lebih baik mendukungnya saja dan membiarkan jungkook melakukan apa yang dia mau. Dan besok, jimin rasa ia harus berusaha keras lagi membangunkan jungkook, itupun kalau jungkook tidur. Jimin beranjak menuju dapur, membuat sesuatu disana dan beberapa menit kemudian jimin beranjak menuju ruang tengah, ditangannya ada dua mug kopi panas, setelah ia meletakkannya dimeja, jimin duduk dan merebahkan kepalanya dipaha jungkook, membuat jungkook membuka matanya dan melihat jimin, ia tersenyum dan mengusap surai jimin dengan lembut, menatapnya dengan sayang.

"kau tidak tidur?"

Tanya jungkook, jimin menggeleng.

"aku terbangun tadi dan melihatmu masih disini, kenapa kau sulit sekali diberi tahu sih…aku membuat kopi untukmu, untuk kita"

"kau tidak tidur lagi?"

"aku mau menemanimu"

Jungkook menggenggam tangan jimin dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Setelah jimin duduk, jungkook menariknya dan memeluknya dari belakang, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang jimin dan menciumi kepala jimin berkali-kali, menghirup harumnya rambut jimin kemudian menumpukan dagunya dipundak jimin.

"aku belum yakin mau mengcover lagu ini secepatnya, aku tidak menemukan nada yang tepat"

"kenapa tidak menyanyikannya seperti aslinya saja sih, kau tidak perlu tidak tidur seperti ini kan"

"itu tidak akan menjadi special kalau aku melakukannya seperti biasa, sudah banyak yang seperti itu"

"fans kita akan menyukainya"

"kau pikir aku melakukannya untuk fans?"

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat jungkook dengan tatapan bertanya.

"kalau begitu untuk siapa?"

Jungkook mencubit pipi jimin dengan gemas dan menggigit ujung hidung jimin saking gemasnya melihat wajah jimin. Jimin mengerang dan memukul tangan jungkook. Kenapa jungkook suka sekali mencubit dan menggigit hidungnya sih, meskipun tidak keras juga. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak menyenangkan untuk jimin. Dan jungkook hanya tertawa saja melihat raut cemberut jimin.

"kau menggemaskan sekali hyung, ah..aku ingin mencoba kopimu"

Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk mengambil mugnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada jimin, ia mengecapnya sedikit dan menatap jimin setelahnya.

"hyung, kau selalu bisa diandalkan"

"tentu saja, aku park jimin"

"yaya… "

Jimin melepaskan lingkaran tangan jungkook dipinggangnya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah jungkook. jimin menatapnya beberapa saat dengan serius dan jungkook hanya melihatnya dengan bertanya.

"kantung matamu kelihatan"

Jari telunjuk jimin menunjuk kearah kantung mata jungkook yang terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya, sudah pasti karena jungkook jarang tidur.

"tapi tetap tampan kan"

Meskipun jimin sedang berbicara serius, jungkook tak pernah benar-benar menganggapnya serius. Ia selalu menjawab kecemasan jimin dengan candaannya, kadang itu membuat jimin sebal, tapi jimin tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menghela nafasnya.

"kau bisa melakukannya saat waktu senggang jungkook"

"aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat kita ada waktu break diantara kegiatan padat kita hyung"

"kalau begitu tidak usah, kau kasihan tidak sih pada tubuhmu sendiri"

"kan ada kau yang merawatku"

Baiklah, jimin kehabisan kata-kata sekarang. Menasihati jungkook sama susahnya seperti membuatnya bangun dari tidur.

Jimin mengambil ponsel jungkook dan mengambil alih earphone yang tadi dipakai jungkook, kemudian memutar music yang tadi jungkook dengarkan. Saat jimin terdiam mendengarkan lagunya, jungkook kembali meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya, ia menumpukkan kembali dagunya dipundak jimin dan mengambil salah satu earphonenya untuk dipasang sendiri.

"kau bilang sangat suka lagu ini hyung"

"karena itukah kau bersikeras mengcovernya?"

"euhm, aku tidak mau kau mendengarkan lagu itu dengan suaranya, kau hanya boleh mendengar suaraku"

"posesif sekali"

"karena itulah, kalau kau suka dengan lagu seseorang beritahu aku, aku akan mengcovernya untukmu"

"tidak kalau itu membuatmu terjaga semalaman, kau sudah empat hari kurang tidur hanya karena lagu ini"

"kau mencemaskanku?"

"tentu saja, kalau kau sampai sakit kau tidak bisa berdiri dipanggung denganku, kemudian aku harus meninggalkanmu demi jadwal padat kita itu…dan juga…"

"dan juga?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya demi bisa menatap jimin, ia sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah jimin dari samping dengan jelas. Jimin menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja merubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan jungkook. pelukan jungkook yang sempat terlepas tadi ia kaitkan kembali dan kali ini jiminlah yang mendekat kearah jungkook dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher jungkook kemudian berbisik ditelinganya.

"aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu…karena itulah, jangan memaksakan diri, aku mau kau tetap disampingku jungkook, kita bernyanyi bersama itulah yang menjadi kesukaanku, lagu apapun asal kau yang menyanyikannya, itu akan menjadi lagu favorit yang selalu kudengar"

Jungkook tak bisa menahan senyumnya dan keinginannya untuk memeluk jimin lebih erat dan mengecup pipinya berkali-kali.

"lain kali, aku akan mendengarkanmu"

Jika jimin saja selalu ingin mendengar suaranya, maka jungkook akan melakukan apapun agar suaranya bisa tetap didengar oleh kekasih manisnya ini.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd drabble

Rasanya air mata jungkook ingin jatuh begitu saja melihat lautan manusia didepannya. berteriak, bersorak untuknya, untuk grupnya. Ribuan lightstick menjadi penerang ruangan gelap. Jungkook ingin membungkuk saat itu juga, berterima kasih pada setiap cinta yang dia dapatkan dari fansnya.

Ketika ia melihat teman-temannya yang lain juga menahan air mata mereka, rasanya jungkook ingin tertawa sedih. Mereka selalu bilang tak akan menangis karena mereka adalah laki-laki, tapi hoo seok bahkan sudah tersedu-sedu dengan taehyung disampingnya , mengusap punggung salah satu hyungnya itu. Nam joon tengah memberikan pidatonya, yoongi menunduk mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan nam joon, begitu juga dengan seok jin.

Lalu, ketika jungkook melihat keruang kosong disisinya, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali menahan air matanya, seharusnya disisinya tak ada ruang kosong, seharusnya ada satu orang lagi yang menangis dipanggung ini, seharusnya ada jimin disana. Tapi tak ada lagi selain mereka berenam.

Ketika namjoon mengakhiri pidatonya dan digantikan oleh seok jin, jungkook kembali tersadar dari apa yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi. Jungkook tak mengatakan apapun, ia takut air matanya jatuh setelah kata pertama yang ia ucapkan. Meski begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan untuk fansnya, teman-teman grupnya, dan jimin.

Ia hanya menggenggam mic nya dengan erat, melampiaskan keinginannya sendiri untuk melebur kata-kata yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ini. ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri, pandangannya bertemu dengan taehyung. Jungkook mengulas senyum tipis mengetahui arti pandangan taehyung untuknya. Tahyung pun pasti merasakan hal yang sama, kekosongan. Meskipun mereka berenam dan stadion itu penuh oleh ribuan orang, selalu ada yang kosong saat salah satu yang seharusnya bersama mereka kini tidak ada.

Ketika saatnya mereka sama-sama membalikkan badan untuk melihat layar big screen, jungkook tak menyadari sudah satu tetes airmatanya yang jatuh begitu saja saat layar itu menunjukkan sosok jimin. Tiba-tiba terasa ada yang ingin dikeluarkan dari hatinya, sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal dan membuatnya tak tau harus melakukan apa.

Sosok itu yang selalu tersenyum dengan mata kecilnya, mungkin jimin selalu menebar kebahagiaan disetiap senyum yang ia berikan padanya, pada fans mereka, pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Semua kenangan yang terekam dari awal mereka debut, hingga saat terakhir jimin bersama mereka terputar dilayar itu. Setiap moment yang akhirnya jungkook baru sadari sangat berarti dan menyenangkan berada didekat jimin.

Tak ada yang tak menangis, video berdurasi lima menit itu ditonton dengan isakan membernya dan juga fans mereka, taehyung sudah menunduk sejak tadi, hooseok terisak dipunggung jin dan yoongi yang dingin sekalipun menangis disana. Sekuat apapun jungkook berusaha menahan, rasa sesak didadanya tak bisa ia tahan. Meskipun jungkook sudah menggigit bibirnya, ia tak mampu lagi menahan isakannya.

Tak ada yang mampu berbicara setelahnya, sesudah video berakhir mereka masih terlebur dalam kesedihan, baru beberapa saat kemudian nam joon membuka suaranya lagi.

"itu jimin kami"

"jimin kami"

Yoongi menimpali, lalu mereka kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"aku tau tak ada yang tak menangis sekarang ini,ah… jimin selalu khawatir kalau kalian menangis"

Yoongi mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah, ia menunduk namun tetap memegang mic didekat mulutnya.

"dua bulan yang lalu, aku dan jimin sempat berbincang, kami membicarakan banya hal…. Saat itu, jimin bilang ia merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa memberikan cintanya untuk kalian dan mendapatkan cinta kalian juga… terima kasih telah mencintai jimin kami…"

Yoongi membungkuk hormat kemudian menunduk lebih dalam, ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, tangannya yang memegang mic ia simpan disisi badannya. Kemudian, suara sorakan kembali terdengar lebih keras, memanggil satu nama yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan.

"jimin sudah melakukan yang terbaik selama ini, terima kasih jimin ah, hyung mencintaimu, kami mencintaimu"

Mungkin jika jimin melihatnya, ia akan tersenyum haru mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari yoongi.

"jimin, dia satu-satunya yang seumuran denganku digrup, karena itu aku menjadi lebih nyaman bercerita padanya, dia selalu mendengarkan dan memberiku masukan yang baik…ada beberapa waktu dia merasa tertekan, tapi jimin selalu bisa menahannya dengan baik,dia selalu bilang, dia memiliki kami dan kalian, jadi untuk apa merasa khawatir?"

"jimin hyung…"

Suara jungkook bergetar saat menyebut nama itu, untuk sesaat jungkook tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"jimin hyung selalu memarahiku kalau aku tidak tidur tepat waktu, tapi dia tak pernah benar-benar marah… jimin hyung, selalu memaafkanku meskipun aku bersikap kurang ajar padanya"

"dan juga, ada beberapa waktu yang benar-benar kurindukan dan sangat ingin kuulangi lagi jika bisa, sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa setiap detik yang kami habiskan bersama sangat berarti"

"dimanapun hyung berada, kami selalu mencintaimu, hyung aku mencintaimu…beristirahatlah disana dan perhatikan kami"

Jimin tidak ada disana untuk mereka, tapi jimin melihat mereka dari suatu tempat yang sangat jauh sekali, tempat yang tak bisa jungkook bayangkan sebelumnya. Jungkook merindukannya, sangat.

Dan hari itu, konser ditutup dengan lagu baru yang diciptakan oleh yoongi untuk jimin.

Hoo seok masih menangis saat mereka kembali keruang ganti, para staff keluar untuk memberi mereka waktu menenangkan diri. Bagaimanapun mereka tau masa sulit yang sedang dihadapi oleh artis mereka. Taehyung dengan sabar menenangkannya meski ia sendiri masih sedikit terisak, yoongi sudah duduk namun menundukkan kepalanya. Ketika jungkook memperhatikan mereka satu-persatu, ia juga kembali menangis. Bangtan tak lengkap tanpa jimin, member yang lain pun pasti merasa seperti itu. Semua terasa berbeda, masih terasa berat untuk percaya bahwa jimin sudah meninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan mimpinya yang belum sepenuhnya terpenuhi, meninggalkan fansnya yang ia cintai. Dan jimin tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Jimin tak akan berdiri dipanggung yang sama lagi dengan mereka, tak akan ada suara jimin dilagu mereka selanjutnya. Dan jungkook sangat kehilangannya, hingga sebulan kepergiannya, jungkook masih bisa merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa dihatinya, seperti ribuan jarum menusuknya saat ia melihat peti mati jimin terkubur dalam tanah dan jungkook tak bisa mencabutnya dengan mudah. Duka kehilangan jimin, berapa lamapun akan menyakitkan saat jungkook ingat.


	3. Falling Crazy in Love

**FALLING CRAZY IN LOVE**

 **KOOKMIN**

Sebenarnya, Jungkook sendiri tidak mengira akan jatuh cinta pada Jimin. Jimin adalah orang yang berisik dan cerewet, ia tak bisa diam barang semenit pun, tubuhnya tak bisa tetap pada satu tempat. Sedangkan Jungkook bukan orang yang suka berbuat sesuatu yang tidak jelas, terkadang Jungkook berpikir bagaimana membuat Jimin diam. Dia sudah mencoba berkali-kali, mengajak Jimin ke Bioskop menonton film, tapi sesampainya disana Jimin tak berhenti mengomentari Film selama mereka menontonnya. Jungkook menyerah, ia tak bisa menghentikan Jimin.

Namun, semenyebalkan apapun Jimin, dialah yang selalu datang dimimpi Jungkook. ketika Jimin menggandeng tangannya, saat Jimin menyatakan cinta kepadanya dulu, Jungkook tidak tau kalau ternyata senyuman Jimin saat itu membuatnya langsung jatuh dalam pesonanya, mata indah yang tersenyum padanya, dan Jungkook tidak tau kalau ternyata sekarang dialah yang terlalu mencintai Jimin. Melihatnya berbicara dengan laki-laki lain, tertawa bersama teman sekelasnya, atau bercanda dengan beberapa teman Jungkook membuat Jungkook cemburu. Katakana saja Jungkook itu posesif pada Jimin, barang sejengkalpun tak Jungkook biarkan Jimin menjauh darinya.

Jungkook akan menggandeng tangan Jimin selama perjalanan berangkat atau pulang sekolah, mengantarnya sampai kekelas dan rumahnya, meskipun Jimin mengikuti kegiatan klub yang berbeda darinya, Jungkook selalu meluangkan waktu untuk Jimin. Beberapa teman Jungkook menggodanya karena terlalu menjaga kekasihnya, Jungkook hanya bilang Jiminnya terlalu manis dan mudah menarik perhatian, Jungkook tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, Jimin itu miliknya.

Bagaimana cara Jimin tersenyum, bagaimana cara Jimin menggandeng tangannya atau bagaimana cara Jimin menggodanya, semua itu membuat Jungkook jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Jungkook bahkan tidak tau kemungkinan apa yang bisa membuat ia meninggalkan Jimin suatu hari nanti selain kematian. Tidak, Jungkook tidak akan meninggalkannya, pikiran buruk seperti itu jauh-jauh dari otaknya.

Jungkook suka saat Jimin memangku kepalanya dan membelai rambutnya, sangat nyaman dan Jungkook betah, ia sering berlama-lama merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Jimin. Dan Jimin tidak pernah keberatan, mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang tak bisa lepas satu sama lain. Teman-teman mereka menyebut kalau jimin dan Jungkook adalah pasangan paling serasi, Jimin dengan cerewetnya dan Jungkook dengan kesabarannya.

Ketika Jimin menyebut namanya, hatinya tak punya pilihan lain selain menempatkan jimin dihatinya, memenuhi segala hal dalam hidupnya dengan Jimin. Setiap langkah, setiap detik, setiap menit yang Jungkook habiskan bersama Jimin tidak cukup untuk sekedar menunjukkan perasaannya. Jungkook harus seperti apa lagi? Jimin sudah menguasai pikirannya, karena dari awal Jimin adalah satu-satunya, dan akan menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidup Jungkook.

Meski orang-orang menyatakan, hubungan asmara tak mungkin selamanya berjalan dengan mesra. Jungkook mengakui itu, terkadang ia dan Jimin berdebat untuk beberapa hal tapi hal itu tak cukup untuk membuat hubungan mereka merenggang. Karena Jungkook selalu memiliki seribu satu cara untuk menyelesaikannya. Ia menjadi orang pertama yang akan meminta maaf, tak peduli apakah ia atau Jimin yang salah. Hingga saat ini, belum ada masalah yang bisa membuat mereka benar-benar menjauh. Karena dalam setiap nafas Jungkook, ia semakin jatuh terlalu dalam.

Beberapa orang sempat datang, sekedar untuk menarik perhatian Jungkook. tapi tak satupun yang bisa menawan hatinya seperti Jimin, bahkan Jungkook tak pernah menganggap perhatian mereka sebagai hal yang harus dibalas. Baginya, Jimin jauh lebih penting dari segalanya, Jimin terlalu bersinar dimatanya.

"kau sangat mencintaiku eh? Lalu kenapa dulu tidak menyatakan cintamu? Malah aku yang menyatakannya duluan"

Jungkook suka saat Jimin cemberut seperti ini, bibirnya menggemaskan, sampai kadang Jungkook harus berusaha keras mengendalikan diri untuk tidak kelepasan.

"mana kutau kalau aku bisa sampai secinta ini padamu, lagipula aku mana mengenalmu sebelum kau tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta?"

Jungkook tak pernah tau ada orang semenarik Jimin disekolahnya, ia mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya, hingga satu tahun berada satu sekolah dengan Jimin ia baru menyadarinya saat Jimin dengan tiba-tiba datang padanya dan menyatakan cinta.

"kita pernah bersebelahan saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, jungkook"

"aku tidak sadar kau disampingku, kalau aku tau mungkin kita sudah berkencan dua tahun lalu"

So cheesy, meskipun kadang Jimin suka memarahinya karena sering menggombal tapi pipi jimin selalu memerah, Jungkook sangat menyukainya, ia menyukai apapun pada diri Jimin.

"tapi kau malah berkencan dengan han byul atau siapapun itu"

Terkadang, Jungkook tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Jimin akan mengungkit beberapa orang yang pernah dekat dengannya, Jiminnya cemburu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa membuat Jungkook jatuh cinta, bibir Jimin akan cemberut dan matanya yang kecil akan menyipit, Jimin mungkin lebih terlihat seperti anak SD daripada Siswa SMA.

"kami dekat"

"kau berkencan dengannya, semua orang membicarakan itu"

"dia tetanggaku, kau sendiri sudah pernah melihatnya kan? Wajar kalau kami dekat"

"aku tidak suka"

"kau cemburu?"

Setelah itu, Jimin biasanya akan diam dan memalingkan wajah, salah satu yang Jungkook ketahui dari Jimin adalah Jimin itu pantang bilang cemburu.

"aku dekat dengan siapapun, kau tau kalau kau adalah yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku Park Jimin, I love you"

Mungkin, pelukan adalah salah satu yang paling Jungkook suka saat mereka bersama selain ciuman .


	4. Chapter 4

**YOONMIN**

Setengah jam yang lalu hujan berhenti mengguyur seoul, menyisakan kubangan dibeberapa titik jalan dan tetesannya pada daun-daun yang masih basah, tapi matahari belum juga Nampak, langit masih tertutup awan gelap, entah apakah itu pertanda akan hujan lagi atau tidak, cuaca akhir-akhir ini sulit dipahami, seperti Yoongi.

Pemuda itu tak juga muncul setelah satu jam Jimin menunggu di caffe, mereka berdua sudah membuat janji tapi sepertinya hanya Jimin yang ingat. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jimin menghela nafas, ia sudah mencoba menghubungi yoongi tapi nomornya sama sekali tak aktif. Jimin bosan tentu saja, menantikan hal yang tak pasti seperti ini, sudah ke empat kalinya Yoongi melupakan janjinya, tapi Jimin masih juga memaafkannya. Bodoh memang menunggu seseorang yang jelas-jelas ingin mencampakkannya, sayangnya bagi Jimin sebelum ada keputusan diantara mereka berdua, Jimin akan tetap menunggunya.

Ketika gerimis datang lagi, Jimin jadi memiliki alasan untuk duduk lebih lama dibangkunya, ia memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan kopi lagi, entah sudah cangkir keberapa yang ia pesan sekarang. Jimin tidak mempedulikan berapa banyak kafein yang ia tenggak hari ini, karena setidaknya dengan meminum kopi ia merasa Yoongi didekatnya, karena Min Yoongi suka kopi. Jimin menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanannya, matanya memperhatikan setiap tetesannya yang jatuh kebumi, semakin lama semakin deras.

"sudah keempat kalinya eh?"

Jimin menoleh ketika suara Taehyung menyapa telinganya, ia hanya menampakkan senyum tipis saat Taehyung mengambil tempat duduk didepannya, Taehyung pemilik caffe ini, jadi ia bebas duduk dimanapun.

"sudah berapa cangkir hari ini?"

Tanyanya ketika salah satu pelayannya mengantarkan pesanan Jimin.

"entahlah, tidak ingat"

Taehyung tersenyum samar ketika melihat bagaimana tatapan Jimin pada kopi didepannya, tentu saja Taehyung paham, karena Taehyung sendiri sangat mengenal Jimin. Ia mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, Jimin terlihat menoleh kearahnya.

"bodoh, kau seharusnya langsung menemuinya, kau tau akan begini kan?"

Menemuinya ya? Tidak, Jimin belum berani menemuinya langsung. Apa yang akan Jimin lihat kalau dia yang menemuinya duluan, Yoongi selalu melarangnya datang keapartemennya, yoongi melarangnya menemuinya tanpa membuat janji. Tapi ketika mereka sudah membuat janji, selalu Yoongi yang melupakannya, yoongi akan bilang kalau ia tertidur , atau alasan yang paling sering adalah deadline lagunya sebentar lagi dan ia tidak bisa meninggalkan studio musiknya.

Apakah music lebih penting dari Jimin? Kenapa Yoongi bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja hanya karena partitur-partitur lagu brengsek itu? Bukankah seharusnya, setidaknya sekali saja Yoongi mengajaknya kencan? Seperti pasangan lainnya. Tapi berjalan ditepi sungai han, menikmati dinner romantic, berbagi pelukan saat hujan, atau duduk berdua tanpa gangguan apapun adalah hal yang mustahil. Karena meskipun mereka pernah duduk berdua, tak lebih dari lima belas menit kemudian Yoongi akan mendapat telepon dan meninggalkannya. Jimin tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih.

"jimin, jangan hanya diam, memangnya kau mau seperti ini sampai kapan? Pergi saja dengan Jungkook, dia lebih mempedulikanmu daripada si brengsek itu"

Jimin tidak bisa marah saat Taehyung berucap kasar seperti itu meskipun hatinya merasa sakit, bukan pertama kalinya Taehyung menyebut Yoongi brengsek, karena setiap kali Jimin duduk disana dan bertemu Taehyung, dia akan selalu mengatakan kalau lebih baik Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi kemudian mengencani Jungkook, pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Meski Jungkook baik, hanya saja Jimin belum bisa memberi sedikit ruang hatinya untuk Jungkook, selama masih ada Yoongi.

Jungkook memang selalu menemaninya, selalu datang saat Jimin membutuhkan seseorang, dan selalu yang paling peduli padanya, perlakuannya pada Jimin sangat berbeda dengan Yoongi. Kadang tanpa sadar, Jimin mengharapkan bahwa yang selalu menemaninya adalah Yoongi, lalu kemudian dia akan tersadar bahwa sekali lagi itu tidak mungkin. Yoongi bahkan mungkin sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya, mungkin Jimin baginya hanya angin lalu.

"kau lihat diluar sana Jimin, masih banyak yang lebih baik darinya! Melepaskan satu orang bukan masalah yang berat, memang akan sakit pada awalnya tapi semua itu akan berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu, kau tidak perlu menunggunya seperti ini, kau tidak perlu terus memikirkan orang yang tak pernah memikirkanmu"

Seperti ada pisau menggores hatinya, rasanya pilu dan juga menyakitkan. Entah itu karena ucapan Taehyung atau karena Jimin sadar bahwa semua yang dikatakn Taehyung adalah benar.

"jimin"

"Taehyung _ah_ " Jimin tidak bisa lagi hanya berdiam disana, mendengarkan setiap ucapan Taehyung yang intinya hanya satu, lepaskan Yoongi dan mulai hidup baru. Jimin tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama atau dia akan menangis disana. Satu hal yang dibencinya adalah menangis didepan orang.

"kurasa aku memang harus menemuinya"

 **YOONMIN**

Jimin basah, meskipun ia memakai jaket untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Tapi jarak dari caffe Taehyung ketempat ini cukup lumayan dan gerimis cukup membuatnya basah dan kedinginan. Nafas Jimin tertahan beberapa detik saat melihat bangunan didepannya. Ia pernah ketempat itu sekali, setelah itu tak pernah lagi Jimin menginjakkan kakinya disana. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan hatinya bahwa sekarang adalah saatnya. Terus diam bukanlah jalan terbaik, Jimin butuh kepastian.

Ia masuk, melewati lorong dengan dinding dipenuhi poster-poster beberapa artis terkenal, sayangnya Jimin sama sekali tak berminat untuk melihatnya sedikitpun. Kakinya terus melangkah, berbelok kearah Kanan melewati beberapa ruangan berpintu kaca transparan kemudian berhenti diujung lorong, tepat didepan sebuah pintu. Tangannya bergetar ketika hendak menggapai gagang pintu, ia menariknya kemudian hendak meraihnya lagi. Beberapa kali seperti itu hingga akhirnya ia mundur dan bersandar pada dinding, menyadari bahwa dirinya belum siap.

Jimin belum siap menemui Yoongi disana, Jimin belum siap dengan reaksi Yoongi nantinya. Ia hanya terdiam disana, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang mulai menyerang kulitnya. Memikirkan bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada Yoongi kenapa ia disana, atau memikirkan untuk bertanya tentang hubungan mereka, Jimin tidak siap dengan jawaban Yoongi nantinya karena tanpa Yoongi beritahu pun Jimin sudah bisa menebaknya. Kemudian Jimin berdiri tegak dan menghampiri pintu, melihat dari kaca transparan itu, ada satu siluet tubuh yang ia kenali tengah duduk membelakangi pintu, berhadapan dengan monitor dan beberapa alat music. Jimin hanya bisa meraba kaca itu seakan yang ia sentuh adalah Yoongi, lalu Jimin tersenyum samar.

"aku tidak bisa Hyung"

Lirihnya, perasaannya sedang kacau sekarang. Antara mengatakannya atau tidak, Yoongi sekarang sudah berada dekat dengannya, Jimin hanya tinggal membuka pintu itu dan mereka bisa bertatap muka saat itu juga. Tapi Jimin terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan itu dan memilih meninggalkan studio music Yoongi, menembus gerimis lagi dan menjauh dari gedung.

 **YOONMIN**

Dua hari yang lalu, setelah Jimin memutuskan untuk tak menemui Yoongi dan memilih untuk membiarkannya saja, ia pergi ke Busan, ke rumah neneknya. Jimin jarang kesana, dan hari itu ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat rindu pada sup kimchi buatan neneknya, ia kesana tanpa memberitau siapapun, bahkan orang tuanya. Ia menghabiskan waktu sehari semalam disana, dengan ponsel yang mati dan tanpa kabar. Ia merenungi kembali hubungannya dengan Yoongi, ia tak pernah main-main soal hubungan, Jimin selalu berusaha menjaga hubungannya dengan baik, sebisa apapun jika ada masalah Jimin akan mencari solusinya meski masalahnya pelik. Tapi, ketika alasan dari kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Yoongi adalah karena Yoongi bosan, Jimin tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, hubungannya dengan Yoongi bukan sekedar satu atau dua bulan, mereka menjalaninya sudah lama dan sudah mengenal orang tua masing-masing, apa yang akan Jimin katakan kalau hubungannya dengan Yoongi berakhir?

Keesokan harinya, dipagi buta Jimin kembali ke Seoul, ia berpikir bahwa sudah saatnya ia harus tau keputusan Yoongi, Jimin tidak ingin terus-terusan menunggu, lebih cepat lebih baik meskipun akan sangat menyakitkan untuknya, ia bisa mengarang alasan kepada orang tuanya. Lalu, saat ia berada dalam perjalanan ke studio Yoongi, taksi yang ditumpanginya mengalami kecelakaan parah, dan Jimin tak ingat apapun setelahnya.

Kemudian hari ini, Yoongi datang setelah Taehyung memberitahukannya tentang keadaan Jimin, sebenarnya Taehyung mengirimnya pesan kemarin, tapi ponselnya baru aktif hari ini, seharian kemarin Yoongi mengurung diri diruang studio musiknya, bukan untuk membuat music, tapi merenungi hubungannya dengan Jimin yang terasa hambar. Yoongi tak merasakan lagi manisnya jatuh cinta pada Jimin, ia tidak lagi merasa bahwa Jimin adalah segalanya, Yoongi merasa ia sudah bosan dan berniat mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jimin. Tapi pagi ini, saat ia mengaktifkan ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari Taehyung, ia tanpa sadar langsung berlari kerumah sakit.

Yoongi diam saja saat Taehyung tiba-tiba meninjunya, tepat dibagian pelipis kirinya. Ia hanya menatap Taehyung dengan perasaan bersalah, Yoongi tahu kesalahannya dan Taehyung pantas untuk marah dan memukulnya, tapi prioritasnya saat ini bukan untuk mendapatkan maaf Taehyung, tapi Jimin. Yoongi harus melihatnya, setidaknya untuk memastikan bahwa ini lelucon atau bukan. Jimin masih baik-baik saja saat terakhir kali Yoongi melihatnya di caffe Taehyung.

Sebenarnya, setiap Yoongi membuat janji, ia selalu datang tapi tak pernah menghampiri Jimin, justru ia akan berdiam diri disuatu tempat untuk memperhatikan Jimin. Menunggu hatinya berteriak untuk menghampiri Jimin dan memeluknya, tapi sayangnya tak terjadi apapun pada hatinya, ia tak merasa ingin bertemu dengan Jimin, ia tak merasa sangat merindukan Jimin seperti awal-awal mereka berkencan dulu, karena itulah Yoongi berniat untuk memikirkan kembali hubungannya dengan Jimin.

Yoongi meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah ditahan oleh Jungkook dan memasuki ruang rawat Jimin. Kemudian didalam, saat Yoongi melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana tubuh Jimin tergeletak tak berdaya dikatil, kakinya tiba-tiba kehilangan tenaga, ia harus menahan dengan tangannya didinding agar tak terjatuh dan perlahan menghampirinya. Tangan Yoongi gemetar saat melihat dengan dekat bagaimana Jimin hidup dengan penuh alat bantu ditubuhnya, monitor disisi katil Jimin berbunyi teratur, kantong oksigen yang dipakai Jimin kembang kempis dengan konsisten. Tangannya bergerak, untuk membelai wajah Jimin yang terasa halus. Sudah lama Yoongi tak menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Rasanya hatinya bergetar kembali dan Yoongi tanpa sadar meneteskan airmatanya, kekasihnya tengah tak berdaya saat ini dan ia tak tau apa penyebabnya. Yoongi yang awalnya merasa hubungannya hambar, kini entah mengapa menginginkan Jimin kembali. Kembali tersenyum padanya, kembali bermanja dengannya, kembali kepelukannya.

"aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu sayang… bangunlah"

Yoongi baru menyadarinya, ia masih sama seperti dulu, mencintai Jimin. Ia masih menginginkan Jimin, dan ia masih ingin mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Jimin, ia tak akan pernah lagi jenuh pada hubungannya, ia tak akan lagi membiarkan Jimin menunggunya berjam-jam. Yoongi berjanji dalam hati bahwa setelah Jimin terbangun nanti, ialah yang akan dilihatnya pertama kali. Persetan dengan demo-demo music yang harus dibuatnya, Jimin lebih penting dari apapun didunia ini.

 **YOONMIN**

Seminggu Yoongi tak pernah meninggalkan Jimin terlalu lama, ia hanya akan pergi mengantar baju kotornya ke laundry kemudian kembali ke ruangan Jimin, Yoongi tidur dan mandi disana, Yoongi tak pernah benar-benar menghirup udara bebas, ia selalu berada disisi Jimin. Yoongi membawa sebuah gitar untuk menjadi bahan membuat lagunya, jika lagu yang dibuatnya selesai ia akan menelepon seseorang untuk mengambilnya kemudian mengaransemennya secara penuh. Dan, beberapa lembar lagu yang berhasil dibuatnya semua tentang Jimin. Kalau ada waktu kosong, Yoongi akan memetik gitarnya, menyanyikan sebuah lagu meskipun ia sendiri sadar suaranya tidak terlalu bagus.

Kedua orang tua Jimin membiarkannya, mereka terharu dengan pengorbanan Yoongi tanpa tahu kejadian sebelum Jimin seperti sekarang, mereka tak pernah tahu kalau hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin hampir berakhir. Taehyung juga setiap hari menengoknya, ia tak marah lagi pada Yoongi, setelah melihat apa yang Yoongi lakukan seminggu ini diruang rawat Jimin.

"kau tidak lelah terus tidur hm? Apa mimpimu terlalu indah sampai kau tidak mau membuka matamu?"

Yoongi tengah keluar, menemui produser yang ngotot ingin bertemu dengannya, lalu dengan berat hati menitipkan Jimin pada Taehyung yang kebetulan datang.,dan sekarang hanya ada Taehyung dan Jimin yang masih dalam kondisi sama.

"Yoongi berubah Jimin, kau pasti akan sangat senang melihatnya, jadi bukalah matamu dan lihatlah Yoongi,kau tidak perlu menunggunya sekarang"

Ia meraih tangan Jimin dan mengusapnya. "kami merindukanmu Jimin"

Dan Taehyung terkejut saat mendapati Jari-jari Jimin bergerak ditangannya.

 **YOONMIN**

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya setelah kakinya menapak tanah, ia menoleh kedalam caffe yang baru ia tinggalkan, lega karena pertemuan kali ini tidak selambat biasanya, akhirnya Yoongi bisa kembali kerumah sakit dan menemui Jimin meski kondisinya tak berubah. Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap langit, merasakan bagaimana sinar matahari menerpa kulitnya, rasanya sudah lama sejak Yoongi merasakan sinar matahari. Jimin selau mengatakan padanya kalau ia harus lebih sering keluar agar kulitnya tidak sepucat vampire, ia terkekeh mengingat bagaimana Jimin dulu menasehatinya sampai kesal karena Yoongi hanya mengiyakan tapi tak menjalaninya.

Yoongi kemudian berjalan, ia tersenyum kecil mendapati beberapa pasangan kekasih bergandengan tangan, mengingatkannya pada awal hubungannya dengan Jimin. Dulu, Yoongilah yang selalu menggandeng tangan Jimin lebih dulu dan tak pernah melepaskannya selama mereka bersama, Yoongi akan mencium Jimin setiap pemuda itu merajuk padanya, atau Yoongi akan memeluknya ketika cuaca Dingin. Rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir Yoongi merasakan itu semua.

Kegiatannya terganggu saat ponselnya berdering, dan ketika melihat id pemanggil, Yoongi langsung mengangkatnya, setelah sebaris kalimat diucapkan Yoongi langsung berlari, beberapa kali menabrak orang yang dilewatinya tapi itu tak membuatnya menghentikan larinya.

 **YOONMIN**

" _Jimin sudah sadar"_

Kalimat itu terus berada diotaknya sepanjang ia berlari, masa bodoh langkah larinya mengganggu orang-orang dirumah sakit, ia terlalu senang dan juga tak sabar melihat Jimin lagi. Ia merutuk mengapa bukan ia yang ada disana saat Jimin membuka matanya padahal ia sudah berjanji sendiri. Yoongi baru terengah-engah saat sampai didepan pintu ruang rawat Jimin. Ia membukanya, kemudian mendapati dokter, kedua orang tua Jimin dan Taehyung berada disana, menoleh ketika pintu dibuka begitu juga dengan Jimin, sosok yang dirindunya sekarang tengah melihatnya.

Mereka berinisiatif meninggalkan yoongi dan Jimin berdua, Taehyung menepuk pundak Yoongi dua kali sebelum akhirnya keluar.

"yoongi hyung"

Suara itu, sudah lama sekali rasanya Yoongi tak mendengar suara itu.

"kenapa baru bangun hah? Kau tau aku menunggumu terus"

Bibir Jimin bergetar, ia meraih tangan Yoongi dengan tangan lemahnya.

"maaf…maaf… aku menunggumu di caffe hyung, dan seharusnya-"

"sstt"

Yoongi merubah posisi tangannya menjadi menggenggam tangan Jimin, ia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Jimin.

"apapun yang kau pikirkan saat itu, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi Sayang…maaf… maaf karena selalu membuatmu menunggu dan membuatmu menderita, maaf karena berani mencoba memikirkan lagi hubungan kita, maaf…maaf karena aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik Jimin"

"hyung…"

"aku mencintaimu Jimin, Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, kau boleh membunuhku kalau aku berani meninggalkanmu"

Ucapnya dengan cepat, tak sadar bahwa Jimin menangis sekarang, tangannya menggenggam baju Yoongi seerat yang ia bisa.

"aku juga mencintaimu hyung, sangat mencintaimu…"

Yoongi bahagia mendengarnya, dan ia langsung mengecup bibir Jimin dengan lembut, tak ingin menyakiti Jimin meskipun sedikit.

Jimin tidak perlu lagi menunggu, karena setelah ini Yoongi akan selalu menjemputnya, Yoongi akan menunjukkan Jimin studio musiknya lagi, Yoongi akan selalu membuka pintu apartemennya untuk Jimin, Yoongi akan selalu berada disamping Jimin, menggenggam tangannya erat seperti saat mereka memulai hubungan, Yoongi akan selalu seperti itu.

 **YOONMIN**

 **YOONMIN**

 **YOONMIN**

NEXT, kalian mau siapa?


End file.
